Sporum Members
The following is a list of most of the active Sporum members. Also see the Sporum Members category for a list of members with individual pages. For the full, exhaustive list of thousands of members (almost all of them inactive), see this page. Sporum members fall into various categories, which are listed below. Chuck Norris You may think that this title is only reserved for the people who would be called the best of the best of the best by those who are the best of the best of the best of the best to the power of a thousand. However, even this requirement pales horribly in comparison to what one must do to become Chuck Norris. A further requirement is that he can pwn all of the Interwebz and be epic also. Notice the "he." When a female becomes worthy of a title equivalent to Chuck Norris, the title Aphrodite will be used. *''No holder of title currently, but sporemasterblackbird was the former holder. He has since left moderating.'' Spore and Sporum Gods These users are noted for making innumerable contributions to the Sporum or otherwise being deemed worthy of worship and sacrifice to. *Ashloc - First King of Science, Great Messiah to Evolutionists atheist, agnostic, and religious alike *Davo - The Mod King *Didzo - God of the New World *The Invisible One The Invisible User. *His Perfectly Aligned Lordship, footvents Developers (Administrators) * EA_BGY-11 rumored to hold more power than Maxis employees. * MaxisCactus - recently passed the torch of head adminstratorship to MaxisKyle * MaxisCadillac * MaxisDangerousYams * MaxisGlazed * MaxisKane * MaxisKarp * MaxisKyle - current head administrator * MaxisLucky * MaxisPuzzle * MaxisWill SporeMasters (Moderators) *SporeMasterSlime *sporemasterjoe *SporeMasterPetreak - First Lead SM *SporeMasterPM *SporeMasterCopper *SporeMasterNumerator - Former SM Leader *SporeMasterMidas - Current SM Leader *SporeMasterLadyM *SporeMasterRa *SporeMasterDog *SporeMasterLightning *sporemasterblackbird - Former SM Leader, only one to ever hold the title of "Chuck Norris" *SporeMasterRob has been banned! *SporeMasterKaliena *SporeMasterShardsOfBlue *SporeMasterParkaboy -Also noted for Creating Skill and Feedback Ideas. *SporeMasterVek Sporum Heads of State/Nobility These users hold or have held high positions of authority in various subforums, or have done other heroic deeds. *34j6_3 - Noted for World Bot Parts Petition, current holder of The Throne/Chair of Office of the Feedback Section *ashkelon - High Queen of the High Queendom Spore Help. *Dragonvoid - The Supreme Emperor of this Wiki's Chief Administrator *Drew980 - The creator of the SPT, of BAU, former holder of The Throne of the Feedback Section, and a respected user. *ghostofillusion Creator of Popular Signature shops *Jabba the Hutt - former holder of The Throne/Chair of Office of the Feedback Section for a few months, due to a bit of confusion, besides, he did well. *Miralynn - Helped to get STUPIDOO banned. *Omnivex the Arch-Sovereign of Role Playing. *ultimateplay91 The Supreme Emperor of this Wiki *Sylth33 Intelligent "figure" in Science & Spore *Rebecca1208 Widely known user, highly respected member. The Normal Members ':A to C' *:cool guy *8Jacko9 *AaronMk *Airedale11/Airedale12 *Andrew_6595, King of Competitions *agentcorrina *alpacaman *AlteredGenesys *Arastoph, Veteran Creator and Mech Builder *ArsDraconis *BenKane *BurningCake *CamaroKar (Da Pwner) *CaptainGreene *Cavalier639Cavalier639 *ChaosHarbinger *CrimsonHunter89 *cwarloe 'D to E' *Damnagoras *Darwin2011, the Essay writter. *Dino90210 *ditto20 *Doomnova *xDoomsoulx *Dracilust *Dragonbud *DragonEye4 (himself) *DragonFame *Dragonvoid *Dustpuppy111/Aeolius4 *FlameEmperor *Emotionist *Eochaid1701, King of the Role Play Section *eRaz0rHead *EropsToad, Train-Obsessed Artist, AKA Roserade44. *EthanAlex 'G to K' *GandWuser/GandZombie *Glasspinne *Governator123 *GrandHox *HabaneroArrow *Imadeu234, "Win troll" *Imperiex-prime *Inferno7 *IZ-Cultist *Jaconan *Jaller13 *Jbotski *jch2897 *Jeffrey94 *jellyman12 *Jeremiah9790 *Joefesok *Kaleb702 *Kiwi00 *_K0KE_ 'L to N' *Lokaz *Lonestar4 *LordofDestiny *Maksisman *MinionJoe. Not dead, just sleeping *Moonsina *Mootacoo *Mortensenii *Mouthwash *Mushroomking1 *Needles_10, creator of Some of the things that go on behind your back. * N-Minus *Novayaman *Ocelot-Adamska *Orthidostiss/Fasteryet 'P to Th-' *Pelicanthor *Pie4pigs *poisson14 *Pokochan98 *Pokemaster369 *Protoderm *Rebecca1208, *RevanRedeemed *Ryuujin *Sakiara *schnautzr *shadeofmoose318 *Slyth33 *spleenman225 *StinkyPachem *Taupo *Teamdarkness *techno605 *The_N *TheDippster *TheLudicrous *Thomas1134 *Thunderwing100 'To to Z' *TorchwoodArchive *Trickatel *TrinityCisneros *TyrannoFan *titaniccreatures, who tries to make the most 1337 posts but fails at it. *Unobtanium *Uranus9 *Velociraptor guy *Vilageidiotx *Voter *WOLFIN298, Is having Problems with EA.com in General *Xenologist *xbc97 *Xolag *yoshii *Zaroas The Looked-Down-Upon These users have acted n00bish, previously spammed but since stopped, or otherwise negatively impacted the forum in minor ways, but may be recovering from their previous problems. Sometimes, though, people in this section may just be negatively looked down upon by a Sporumer or groups of them. 'B to G' *biollantefan54 *Fleenook *Giaga, the mother of the Stainist meme *Godbiozilla - a user who started out quite normally but descended into n00bishness. Got provoked to spam by 5poreMasterPwn, and later got 10K banned. *The-Grox-ifier 'J to Spi-' *JorgeMerino *Luhjgh *Masonicon - supporter of conspiracy theories in S&S *pyjamaman *Spinus 'Spu- to W' *spuke *STUPIDOO - alt hoarder who recently resigned from spamming. *UFO12355 *Wollywog - creates spam at times which abides by the rules, but is annoying. Known for posting the "Feels So Good: Chuck Mangione" as a generic response to almost every post at one point. Spammers, Trolls, etc. These users spam, troll, flame, or do other such illicit activities on the Sporum. '4 to E' *The 4chan Invaders - for leading the largest spam attack in Sporum history, decimating it. *5poreMasterPwn - for his use of flash and racist stereotypes *Bloodkplzthxlol *The Early Spammers (MetroPolice, The_Black_Ice, RegularSpode and Kirby-chan) 'C to F' *Craigyas for baseless flaming of Michio Kaku and his resulting ban. *Creatoosauroid90 *downrater5 the downrater *Fleenook the anti-spukeist. 'G to P' *GreenH43ball - hated any people who were disabled, had terminal illnesses, or was religious *Lolicont - the althoarder *A bunch of Minor Trolls *Paxxon - used hacking to infiltrate and ban his acquaintance Psycrix, also trolled the Sporum with a retinue of alternate accounts. 'R to T' *Rptroll - told the Sporum that the best adventures involved his creation Boss Ape, were combat, and were highly unoriginal and just button-mashers *Screeble *Sean1111 - for n00biness seen nowhere else on the Sporum *Tess000 - for plain stupidity The Untouchables These Users are highly unpopular usually for reasons other than spamming the forums, such as being trolls on the Sporepedia, or being otherwise highly hated. In addition, they might be in this category for going above and beyond the usual calling of spammers, 5pammers, trolls, and flamers, returning again and again to spam in progressively more creative ways. Here are our five Untouchables, the embodiment of these qualities. *Aravan99 - widely and wildly disliked due to constant Roleplays, strange behavior, and stubbornness. *CaptainOomp - Showed no emotion for lives lost in Christchurch earthquake, and posted his ideas. *Coupon12 - Got many valid users banned/tried to get threads deleted. *Life0nMars and Alts (L0M) - Nuclear Downrater on Sporepedia, frequently mentioned on Sporum *Sharpy63 - Through the use of a record 572* alternate accounts, he spammed the forum with being an annoying user and the use of screamer sigs (long story to this one)... =* Previously unheard of, this amount is greater than STUPIDOO's, Life0nMars's, and Lolicont's alts combined. As such, the validity of 572 alts is contestable. However, be assured it is a reasonable estimate, if not an underestimation, for the number of Sharpy63's alts. = Category:Sporum members Category:Wiki members